De Dioses y Dragones
by Dantrlan
Summary: En un universo los dragones son la raza dominante, en otro las guerras nunca acabaron; así sucesivamente los eventos cambian, desde la mas pequeña de las variaciones a una compleja amalgama de eventos. En este un héroe apareció en medio de la batalla cambiando el destino como nadie se lo había esperado. IchigoxPriscila (DarkSouls)


**Hola a todos, ¿has pasado un tiempo no ?,** **por si no recuerdan soy yo Dantrlan, sé que no tengo excusas válidas para dejar la escritura de lado y peor aún dejarlas en hiatus, pero había perdido el anhelo de escribir, aunque las ideas estaban en mi cabeza no podía plasmarlas correctamente, aunque jamás deje fanfiction, después de todo sigo leyendo las historias que nacen día a día**

 **Sobre las historias que tengo escritas: Arrebatando el Destino y Una Vida Diferente…**

 **Ellas pueden continuar, pero la de Arrebatando el Destino puede que la reescriba de 0, cometí muchos errores al escribirla y las ideas que quise implementar las considero tontas ahora… y me da un poco de vergüenza en pesar meter incesto en eso… era un adolescente calenturiento**

 **Cambiando de tema, esta historia es algo que escribí hace mucho, está basada en el mundo de Darksouls como los cimientos de la vida en el universo de High School DxD, por lo que leerán, la historia de fondo es la de Darksouls con un nuevo vínculo a este mundo.**

-Persona hablando-

 _-Persona Pensando-_

 _ **\- [Entidad hablando]**_

* * *

 _ **El Reino de leyendas**_

 _ **Pasados olvidados**_

Hace mucho mucho tiempo en el antigüedad, antes de todo lo que nosotros conocemos hoy en día, antes de la aparición de los grandes edificios y las grandes civilizaciones e incluso antes de la existencia misma de la humanidad, antes de que emerjan las leyendas y los mitos más antiguos y aún más antiguo que las diferentes religiones que yacían en el mundo…

Contrario a lo que plantean las diferentes fracciones sobrenaturales que moran en el mundo, todo estaba lleno de tinieblas, la luz no existía e inmensa oscuridad se regía en el planeta coronándose como su señora definitiva…

Pocos eran los que conocían la verdadera historia del mundo, tras pasar miles y miles de millones años las especies se olvidaron de todo con el tiempo

La oscuridad que mencionamos, esa oscuridad reino sobre el mundo durante eones, pues nadie sabe cuántos años de vida tiene el mundo, miles, millones, millones de millones… nadie lo sabe

En aquellos tiempos, cuando el planeta era nada más que un recién nacido no existía nada más que oscuridad, pero no todo es eterno y con el tiempo apareció un elemento y un poder que freno totalmente el dominio de la oscuridad en este mundo donde la vida se presentó por primera vez acostumbrados a las penumbras que rodeaba al mundo

Pero todo cambio de repente cuando un rayo de luz se extendió al horizonte y en el más recóndito lugar apareció una fuente de energía totalmente pura e infinitamente poderosa, esta energía se expandió en todo el mundo arrebatándole el dominio a la oscuridad y desterrándola de su poderío

Solo en ese entonces apareció la luz y la oscuridad… y por supuesto nació el bien y el mal…

Este inmenso poder surgido de la nada, que causo titánicos cambios en todo el globo no fue otro más que aquel elemento que todos conocemos como el fuego

Los seres nacidos en la oscuridad aun aturdidos por el abrupto cambio lentamente se adaptaron a este nuevo mundo de luz y oscuridad, muchos de ellos aún seguían manteniendo sus raíces en la oscuridad pero también hubieron aquellos que eligieron el camino de la luz, los seres del bien y del mal se habían separado

Los seres oscuros obtenían el poder de la oscuridad, sus corazones también estaban repleto de la misma por lo que lógicamente, para los demás fueron tomados completamente como una amenaza, muchos de ellos guiados por los más mórbidos instintos en su interior, rápidamente se transformaron en seres despreciables, adquirieron el gusto por la destrucción y el sufrimiento, en su búsqueda por aplacar aquellos instintos traían a su paso destrucción, los ríos de sangre que provocaban en sus estados de rabia y ansias de muerte trajo la enemistad de todos, ellos se convirtieron en la nueva maldad del mundo

Aunque no todos los seres que habitan en la oscuridad son así… un claro ejemplo fueron los elfos oscuros, quienes aun con sus fuertes instintos ligados a los pecados se negaron a causar destrucción y muertes bajo su ala, ellos se retiraron a lo más profundos de los bosque y comenzaron su propia vida asilados del resto de las especies, aunque aún con sus esfuerzos por evitar cualquier contacto con los demás fueron catalogados como seres crueles y despiadados…

Por otro lado, quienes aceptaron la luz en su ser, ganando raciocinio y la comprensión de la vida misma, juraron protegerla guiados por la justicia nacida de la luz y su objetivo rápidamente se solidifico en mantener el orden y la justicia en el mundo, evitar y desterrar la oscuridad de la tierra y las catástrofes que trae siempre

Así comenzó la interminable guerra entre el bien y el mal sin lograr purgarse una a otra pues cada vez que alguna de las dos perecía siempre terminaba renaciendo de alguna manera, era algo natural ya que no puede existir luz sin oscuridad… aunque al principio de todo solo las tinieblas ocupaban el mundo y por ende la oscuridad fue la que vio nacer al mundo

Pero nuestra historia nos cuenta que en el momento del nacimiento de la llama primordial, también nacieron aquellos que deseaban el poder y se acercaron a la llama e hicieron suyo el inmenso e infinito poder que ahí residía, encontraron las almas de los dioses primogénitos y se sirvieron de su poder y sus propios deseos, reencarnándose en el mundo con el poder de la llama y su propio poder a su disposición

Nito el primero de los no muertos tomo el mando de la vida y la muerte, rigió los reinos de los infiernos como su primer señor absoluto, las almas de los muertos cayeron bajo su control, controlo al infierno y el primer equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte apareció, sus leales sirvientes cumplieron todos sus caprichos trayendo de esta manera muerte y destrucción como retribución a su único señor quien controlaba la vida y la muerte asociándolo así con un mal indescriptible y oscuro cuyo solo fin era el de destruir todo y a todo lo que esté vivo, fue por sus seguidores que él fue considerado como la oscuridad enemiga eterna de la luz

La bruja de Izalith y sus 7 hijas del caos quienes aprendieron y especializaron en la piromancia y la magia del caos, trayendo al mundo poderosos demonios que causaron destrucción y malestar al mundo, el nivel de poder que ejercieron ella y sus hijas prospero aterradoramente gracias a la influencia de la llama primordial convirtiéndose rápidamente en uno de los seres más poderosos de la existencia. Sin saberlo ellas fueron el epítome del avance de la cultura y la tecnología

Gwyn y sus leales caballeros negros, fieles sirvientes a su mandato siempre lo siguieron con inquebrantable lealtad, ya sea para proteger un reino o para destruir a 1000 enemigos a cambio de salvar 100 inocentes, fue reconocido por su gran poder y su capacidad nata para el liderazgo, él fue un ser noble de naturaleza, con un código muy alto de honor y justicia, el era un rey digno y respetado desde su asencion al poder, su nombre fue nombrado por todos, venerado y bendecido por muchos, odiado y repudiado por otros, su nombre estaba en todos lados, fue un ser legendario en los primeros inicios de la tierra

Por último y a menudo olvidado… nos encontramos con el furtivo pigmeo, quien a menudo asociado con los seres humanos quienes yacían bajo su protección divina, aunque nadie nunca supo quién fue este misterioso ser, algunos tenían impresiones negativas hacia él, lo llamaban cobarde, débil y el menosprecio que sentían hacia él era grande, por otro lado también había quienes eran agradecidos por la protección que le ofreció a la humanidad en general a diferencia de los otros dioses como La Bruja de Izalith o el mismo Wind quienes ofrecían su protección a cambio del servicio y la acotación de sus órdenes, pues el pigmeo extendió su manto de protección a toda la humanidad sin excepciones

Los cambios aparecieron de nuevo en el planeta y una guerra repentina por el poder nació, los dragones, seres inmortales que nacieron con el mismo mundo se hartaron de a insurrección de las demás especies y decidieron desaparecerlas de la existencia, ellos se cansaron de compartir el mundo en el que ellos nacieron con seres tan débiles y patéticos como ellos consideraban a cualquier especie ajena a su linaje

Orgullosos y poderosos los dragones se lanzaron a la destrucción de todo ser vivo en el planeta, su misión era simple y efectiva, lo único que deseaban y que lograrían era el exterminio de la vida ajena a ellos en el planeta

Pero los dioses y sus sirvientes se interpusieron a ese destino

Con su gran capacidad de liderazgo Gwyn tomo el mando de todos el poder sobre la tierra, llamo a sus leales caballeros, a las brujas y los demás dioses que moraban el mundo y se unieron en un solo y poderoso ataque contra los dragones, las fuerzas se reunieron y miles de millones de hombres aparecieron bajo su mando, sus leales caballeros sin pestañear y sin ninguna pizca de dudas en su corazones asistieron al llamado de su señor, si su señor deseaba que luchen contra la misma muerte ellos lo harían y así lo hicieron. Ellos se alistaron para las duras y quizá la más dura de las batallas que tendrían en sus vidas, la guerra pronto se avecinaba y sin ninguna pizca de nerviosismo o miedo se acercaban a su más grande lucha y a su destino

Nito el rey de los no muertos, convoco a sus ejércitos directamente desde lo más profundo de sus infiernos, sus generales se alzaban orgullosos ante su señor con un solo pensamiento en su mente y su alma. Ellos traerían el alma de aquellos que osaron interponerse al poder su amo y único señor, sus esbirros ansiosos de la sangre y la batalla rugían de entre las hordas y hordas de aparecían desde el portal que se creó desde el inframundo

La bruja Izalith y sus fieles hijas hicieron su aparición, Izalith con el orgullo de una hermosa y poderosa reina se erguía al frente de sus hijas con una sonrisa estoica y una mirada desafiante, sus hijas seguían su ejemplo mientras se preparaban para defender a su madre y su señora

Solo un dios y una existencia nunca hizo su presencia en la mas de legendaria de las batallas, el pigmeo no se presentó y desapareció de la faz de la tierra, aunque como siempre fue olvidado y nadie recordaba ya quien era el, por lo que su falta de presencia fue ignorada totalmente por los demás ejércitos quienes estaban listos para la inminente guerra

Cuando los dragones hicieron su aparición se desato el caos

Wind con sus poderosos rayos desgarraron las escamas que siempre se habían considerado indestructibles, acabando lentamente con las extensas filas dragonicas

La Bruja Izalith y sus 7 hijas del caos tejieron mares de fuego y envolvieron a los dragones un completo sufrimiento y agonía

Nito provoco un potente miasma que envejecía y arrebataba la vida a todo lo que se encontraba cerca

Pero hubo un evento que los sorprendió a todos sin excepción, pues uno de los dragones traiciono a los suyos destruyendo de alguna manera la inmortalidad característica de los dragones, este dragón Seath el descamado quien fue una pariah entre su raza, aun cuando él era uno de los más poderosos dragones que habían nacido en la existencia, esas razones fueron suficiente para traicionar a su raza y destruirlos para siempre

Los antiguamente gigantescos números de los dragones decaían rápidamente, aunque no solo en sus números habían bajas, sus contrincantes también habían sufrido miles y miles de muertes, hombres y mujeres poderosos reducidos a cenizas, otros simplemente aplastados bajo sus imponentes garras, otros partidos a la mitad producto de un zarpazo furioso de algún dragón y simplemente otros fueron utilizados como comida por los dragones

Así que los pocos dragones que quedaron decidieron huir y desterrarse a alguna dimensión diferente, construyendo un nuevo reino del que nadie conoce y nadie conocerá

Y así el reinado de los dragones desapareció de la faz de la tierra

Aunque posteriormente los dragones regresarían al reino del que tuvieron que abandonar con sus orgullos destruidos totalmente aprendiendo a convivir con las demás especies

La derrota de los dragones después de años de continua guerra trajo al fin la anhelada paz que tanto se deseaba, rápidamente el nació la Era del Fuego, próspero y todo se llenó de luz y paz

Pero los tiempos no son eternos y de esta manera el la reluciente época dorada llego a su fin

Los antiguos primordiales que en años atrás lucharon unidos para desterrar a los dragones del poder se olvidaron de todos los que alguna vez bendijeron y dotaron de poder, su poder dejo de fluctuar en el mundo y el caos se extendió una vez mas

La humanidad se condenó junto a las diferentes razas que existían, la muerte dejo de ser un impedimento y pronto cayeron en cuenta que ya no existía la muerte

Los humanos antiguamente mortales habían ganado de alguna manera inmortalidad, regresando al mundo como monstruos a los ojos de los demás

Era una bendición…

O más bien, era una maldición

Pronto los vivos temieron de los no muertos, quienes se levantaban de su lugar de reposo una vez más, aun cuando ellos eran los mismos, tenían la misma personalidad y el mismo amor por su familia

El temor en las personas que los conocían los descolo totalmente

 _¿Por qué nos miran de esa manera?_

 _¿Acaso no se alegran que nos volvamos a ver?_

Los pensamientos negativos llegaban lentamente a los no muertos al sentirse despreciados por los que alguna vez consideraron a su familia, sus padres, sus hermanos e incluso sus propias esposas e hijos los aborrecieron y los miraron con temor

La desesperación y el mismo temor los lleno y comenzaron a alejarse de la humanidad, huyeron a reinos lejanos donde pasaban sus inmortales vidas anhelando regresar a la vida

Pero… volver a la vida era posible, todo era posible…

Por si no lo había mencionado, la magia en esos tiempos no era nada extraño, cada persona podía realizar hazañas impresionantes, invocar tormentas de fuegos, poderosos rayos, volver a la vida a alguien o arrebatarle la vida…

Todo se podía hacer, pero también había métodos crueles y despiadados para que un no muerto volviera a la vida…

Robarle la humanidad a otro no muerto, o robarla directamente de un ser vivo…

La maldición consumía lentamente a las personas, ellos eran inmortales pero muchos de ellos pedían la cordura y se convertían en huecos, seres que buscaban y ambicionaban las almas de los seres vivos convirtiéndose en una amenaza más que azotaba el mundo

El tiempo continúo hasta que un héroe hizo su aparición…

Nadie nunca supo quién era este ser, con una valentía y honor inquebrantable se enfrentó a los peligros del mundo para poner el fin de una vez por todas a la maldición de la inmortalidad

Los monstruos caían a su espada y sus manos, los demonios y los muertos morían a su espada, sin piedad lucho durante años y años destruyendo inclusive a los dioses primordiales alimentándose de su poder absorbiendo sus almas al morir, su travesía duro años, murió miles de veces sin perder su cordura, continuo y continuo trayendo fin a las vidas inmortales de muchas criaturas en el mundo, los dioses primordiales cayeron bajo sus espadas incluyendo a Nito, al antiguo dios que regía la vida y la muerte

Lentamente la maldición menguaba, pero el no continuo con su destino

Sin detenerse en su asesinato de inmortales finalmente el poderoso Gwyn y antiguo Rey de los Dioses cayó bajo el, lo asesino y absorbió su alma convirtiéndose en el ser más poderoso de la existencia….

Pero su rol nunca fue el de gobernar, su rol nunca fue mandar y proteger a nadie

El solo estaba destinado a destruir la maldición de la vida eterna y si él tomaba el mando como un Dios primordial todo continuaría…

Como un héroe entrego su vida y destruyo el último vestigio que quedaba de la maldición desapareciendo a si mismo de la faz de la tierra

Y así el reino de la inmortalidad desapareció….

Pero eso no significo que todos los dioses primordiales sobrevivieron…

Muchos de ellos quedaron con vida, pero hubo un dios que tomo el mando del mundo nuevamente, un dios honesto y bondadoso, o más bien una diosa, ella Priscila la Mestiza hija del poderoso dragón primordial Seath y la hija de Gwyn, una mujer divinamente hermosa llamada Gwynevere

Ella Priscila la Mestiza, bautizada con ese nombre por tener sangre dragonica y divina, fue repudiada por todos, incluso por sus propios padres, esta mujer que heredo ambos poderes poseyendo un enorme poder y un gran corazón fue confinada al Mundo Pintado de Ariamis, una dimensión diferente representada como una cadena montañosa fría y lúgubre.

De esta manera Priscila la Mestiza vivió en esta dimensión durante mucho tiempo, ajena a la destrucción que se originó en el mundo, fuera de las paredes de la prisión que la encarcelaba, junto a sus más fieles servidores, seres que nacieron de su poder y su benevolencia, tomaron forma absorbiendo la misma esencia de aquella dimensión con un solo pensamiento, el cual era vivir por su ama y protegerla con todo su ser.

El tiempo no esperaba y continúo su curso ignorando a la Mestiza encarcelada y nuevamente las civilizaciones comenzaron a reaparecer en aquel mundo desgarrado, los imperios caían y renacían, las guerras iban y venían, el bien y el mal en su infinita lucha continuaban destruyendo al mundo que los vio nacer.

El tiempo paso, nadie sabe cuánto, cientos, miles… no se sabe, Priscila la Mestiza sintió que la conexión con el mundo en el que habitaba comenzó a debilitarse, lenta pero constantemente el poder de restricción en su mundo se destruía lentamente, su libertad estaba muy cerca, más cerca de lo que podría imaginar.

Priscila, también llamada la Mestiza sintió un sentimiento extraño al sentir un cambio en el ambiente en su mundo, era extraño y confuso. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –la genuina curiosidad se notaba en los hermosos rasgos de la mujer dragonica, el ceño fruncido no disminuía su belleza, solo lo aumentaba porque eso la hacía ver más linda de lo que ya era, aunque nadie se encontraba cerca para apreciar tal obra de arte.

-Padre, madre, ¿acaso paso algo en mi ausencia?- aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, temerosa de que algo les hubiera pasado a sus padres y al mundo que los rodea, ya ella no sentía ningún sentimiento de odio o renco hacia ellos, aun si ellos mismo le otorgaron aquel cruel destino.

De repente un estruendo se escuchó en todo el lugar, la tierra tembló, como si un terremoto hubiera en ese mismo instante, las montañas se mecían de un lado a otro violentamente obligando a Priscila aferrarse al barandal del cual ella estaba más cerca.

-¡¿Que está pasando?!- El miedo se apodero de Priscila, miro hacia todos lados, nerviosa y temerosa sin tener la más mínima idea de lo estaba pasando, aunque por dentro ella tenía la esperanza de que la libertad de su cautiverio haya llegado a su fin.

\- ¡Mi señora!- Una voz llena de respeto y lealtad se escuchó en un eco en todo el lugar- ¿se encuentra bien? - el tono preocupado era obvio en aquel hombre portando una armadura de plata reluciente con un parecido a las escamas filosas de un dragón-

Priscila asintió y continuo observando a las montañas, aun aferrada al barandal de metal –Estoy bien Mallheim, no me ha ocurrido nada… solamente esto curiosa de que es lo que está ocurriendo-

El ahora nombrado Maheim asintió suspirando ahora ya tranquilo, la seguridad de su señora es la prioridad para toda la orden de los caballeros dragón, aquella hermandad y todo ser vivo inteligente nacio del mismo poder dragonico y divino de Priscila, la soledad en su corazón provoco que la misma energía del mundo que la mantenía presa diera a luz a seres humanoides con caracterisitas de la propia Priscila en un menor rango para hacerle compañía en su lucha con la soledad, estos seres ahora con vida y consicencia hicieron un voto hacia ella, jurando protegerla aun a costa de su propia vida y Malheim no era la excepción de la regla.

\- No te preocupes por mi Malheim- La divina mujer aplaco los pensamientos del caballero – mi situación no es lo importante ahora llámalos a todos e informales que algo va a pasar en algunos momentos, lo siento así… no sé qué es exactamente lo que pasara, pero hay que estar preparados- el tono de la mujer era firme dando a entender que era una orden que debía ser cumplida inmediatamente

\- ¡Si mi señora! – Malheim asintió rápidamente y se retiró del lugar dejando a Priscila sola con sus pensamientos.

\- Me pregunto si esto significa mi libertad – Perdida en sus pensamientos Priscila cerro los ojos sintiendo el tiempo correr lentamente, los minutos pasaron lentamente como si fueran una eternidad

 _Crack… Crack…_

-Ha llegado el momento… -

Un suave arrullo sonó en el desolado lugar, ahí se encontraba Priscila respirando lentamente intentando calmar inútilmente su corazón agitado

El retumbar de aquella dimensión era fuerte y se volvia mas poderoso a cada momento

 _CRACK… CRACK_

La estabilidad de la dimensión desaparecía y el cielo azulado se desquebrajaba como si fuera un vidrio

 _CRACK_ …

 _BOOOOOOOM…_

Y de un momento a otro todo se volvió brillante

Y como si fuera un vidrio

Toda la dimensión se quebró

* * *

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? - Un caballero dragón se preguntó en voz alta hacia mientras miraba atentamente a su alrededor, no tenia idea sobre que había pasado, lo único que había hecho fue acatar la orden de su señora transmitida por Malheim, las cuales fueron reunirse y proteger a los civiles en caso de que algo hubiere ocurrido

Pero no pasó nada ...

Escucho un sonido extraño, siente el temblor bajo sus pies y de repente todo se vuelve brillante

Y ahora aquí esta ...

¿Dónde está ahora?

\- No sientas miedo caballero - La voz de Milheim, el capitán de la orden de caballeros respondió en el medio de la multitud - Todo esto está dentro de las expectativas de su majestad, no sean temerosos - señalo a su alrededor tambien mirando curioso el nuevo lugar donde se encontraban-

La vista de los edificios y la hermosa estructura cautivo el corazón de los caballeros

La luz del sol caía sobre ellos cubriéndolos de una calidez que nunca había sentido antes antes

Era un sentimiento extraño

-Que hermoso ... - Otro caballero no pudo evitar exclamar sus pensamientos a la hermosa ciudad en donde actualmente se encontraban

-Exactamente lo es, pero eso no es importante ahora, debemos encontrar su majestad- Milheim interrumpió - Ella es nuestra prioridad hombres, ¡BUSQUEN A NUESTRA REINA Y A LOS CIVILES AHORA MISMO! - Milheim rugió la orden y un coro afirmativo se escuchó por toda la ciudad-

* * *

\- Anor Londo… - Priscila murmuro suavemente sintiendo que todo es algún tipo de sueño – la ciudad de los dioses… la ciudad donde habitaban mis padres… - sin poder evitarlo pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos verde esmeraldas – la ciudad donde nací… mi antiguo hogar… - ella declaro emocionalmente sin saber que sentir, felicidad, jubilo, tristeza, eran varias de las emociones que se filtraban en su voz, por fin después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaba fuera de aquel frio y oscuro mundo

\- Por fin estoy fuera… pero… ¿porque todo se siente tan solitario? – Un mal presentimiento se extendió por todo su ser, ella ya sabía la respuesta cuando sintió la conexión con su prisión disminuir, pero no quiso aceptarlo

\- No importa… devolveré a esta ciudad a su antigua gloria, nadie jamás tendrá que volver a sufrir – Declarando con convicción se prometió así misma no cometer los errores que sus antecesores.

-¡Mi señora!, hemos llegado – la voz de Milheim resonó en el lugar y ella poso su mirada hacia ellos, encontrándose con un gran número de personas, un inmenso ejercito de hombres y mujeres draconicos portando aquella armadura plateada y a su alrededor miles y miles de personas que solían ser los habitantes del mundo donde se encontraban, durante todo el tiempo de vida que paso en aquel desolado lugar un reino se había establecido llegando a bordear los millones.

Con una hermosa sonrisa Priscila asintió, calentando el corazón de sus ciudadanos – Este lugar – Ella comenzó señalando a la inmensa ciudad de donde se encontraban – Es mi hogar, el lugar donde nací, no sé qué habrá pasado, ni por qué este desolado, pero nosotros, nuestro reino lo tomaremos y honraremos a los habitantes y ciudadanos que alguna vez pasearon sobre estas calles – Su voz inicialmente triste fue ganando convicción fuerza- ¡Honraremos sus vidas y mantendremos este lugar, no dejaremos que caiga en el olvido!

\- ¡SI SEÑORA! – Los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar, los caballeros levantaron sus lanzas y sus espadas llevados por el sentimiento de respeto y admiración y los ciudadanos por la felicidad de conocer el verdadero mundo por primera vez-

-¡CAMINEMOS JUNTOS Y DEVOLVAMOS ESTA TIERRA DESOLADA A SU ANTIGUA GLORIA!-

Así, el destino cambio en aquel universo, un ser que provenía desde los principios del planeta portando el inmenso de poder de dos razas primordiales, la mitad de un poderoso dragón y la otra mitad de un dios que absorbió la esencia de la primera llama.

Una mujer hibrida absolutamente hermosa, con un cabello blanco puro, pequeños cuernos en su cabeza que asemejan a una corona, un hermoso cuerpo con pechos grandes y suaves, cintura estrecha y caderas anchas terminado en un culo carnoso y redondo de donde aparecía una cola esponjosa draconica de color blanco.

Ella era Priscila la Mestiza, la nueva diosa de Anor Londo y actual regente

Aquella mujer tomo el control y se posiciono como uno de los seres más poderosos que alguna vez existieron en el pasado y posiblemente el ser más poderoso que actualmente existe en estos tiempos

El reino de Anor Londo comandado bajo el mando de la diosa mestiza se convirtió rápidamente en un reino de inmenso poder, con el pasar del tiempo gano aliados y enemigos por igual, las guerras se extendieron y la destrucción caía para los enemigos de aquel poderoso imperio

Simplemente eran demasiado poderosos

Pero aun así, las batallas estaban cansando a la poderosa diosa, no de manera física ya que todos sus enemigos caían bajo su guadaña, estaba cansada de cosechar vidas, estaba cansada de ver esa mirada de odio o temor en los ojos de los lideres a quienes asesinaba, ella ya no deseaba continuar con este círculo de odio y muerte

Asi que simplemente un día todo aquel reino desapareció, encerrándose en el cielo, encerrándose en otra dimensión creada por ella y la más poderosa hechicería

El tiempo pasó y Anor Londo se encontraba oculto, los jinetes, caballeros y ciudadanos evolucionaron en su ciudad ahora aérea, ganaron alas, hermosas alas blancas y puras como la nieve, era un reino lleno de paz y tranquilidad

Era un reino cubierto de luz

Las guerras iban y venían, los dioses nacían y morían, a veces eran destruidos por mortales, otras veces eran destruidos por sus propios dioses pertenecientes al mismo panteón, otras veces eran disputas contra otros panteones, pero ninguno de ellos jamás se atrevieron a atacarla, el respeto que le tenían a Anor Londo era inmenso y así se crearon alianzas con este prospero reino

Sin saberlo, ella y su ciudad de la luz se convirtieron en rumores, en leyendas y en una nueva creencia en la superficie de la tierra, la declararon un Dios, el Dios que creo la vida, el Dios de la luz, un dios benevolente que amaba a sus hijos, aunque después de todo si bien ella jamás creo a la humanidad, si creo a su ejército y su propio reino, y eventualmente intervenía en la superficie, creando milagros, ganando guerras para sus devotos

Bueno… en este caso una Diosa dragona

Y además también estaban las travesuras de sus caballeros que bajaban en su nombre y lo difundían creando una religión que alababa a la nueva diosa de la luz

El tiempo transcurría y el próspero reino continúo en paz durante mucho tiempo

Pero nada dura para siempre y una nueva guerra se extendió por el mundo ...

* * *

 **En serio, que pasa con los capítulos subidos?, cuando lo escribí y termine de editar me asegure que arreglar los horrores ortográficos y ahora me encuentro con que ha cambiado muchas cosas y tuve que reescribirlo, ya ni siquiera tenia sentido por ratos...**

 **Pero en fin, ahí está, ese sería el capítulo que les pareció la historia?, por cómo se habrán dado cuenta el cielo no está en la situación tan precaria del canon, segundo es que Priscila es básicamente la diosa de la biblia, bueno… el catolicismo y el cristianismo no existe como tal, en este universo existe una especie de religión con la dragona de la luz como la líder o cómo podríamos decir la figura a la que adoran.**

 **Un punto muy muy importante es que los Sacred Gears no existen, en el canon fueron creados por dios como ultima defensa para la humanidad y como medio para que la humanidad se defienda de los horrores sobrenaturales, en este universo al no existir dios como tal no existen, eso no quiere decir que Priscila tiene desprotegida a la humanidad, ella es una diosa bondadosa y justa, por lo que su ala y protección se extiende a los humanos**

 **Ahora se abran dado cuenta de que al no existir las Sacreds Gears muchas cosas cambian, la mayor parte de los panteones que poseían usuarios de Sacred Gears recibirán un enorme nerfeo, aunque aún siguen siendo poderosas perderán el respaldo que poseen por estos artefactos, como Vali lucifer o Dulio, incluso Cao Cao no será el mismo sin el poder de la verdadera longinus**

 **Los seres sobrenaturales en esta historia estarán más apegados a su naturaleza, los demonios serán demonios, monstruos sedientos de sangre, los ángeles no existirán, en vez de eso serán los hijos de Priscila, seres humanoides y draconicos alados, las alas no representaran el poder en esta historia, después de todo los dragones eran inmensamente poderosos pero poseen solo un par de alas**

 **¿Qué les parece la historia?, ¿Fue interesante?, ¿Les gusto?**

 **Si eso paso, te agradecería un review :)**

 **Tambien estoy abierto a sugerencias, si tienes una idea puedes enviarme mensaje privado y lo discutiremos**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
